The present invention relates generally to connector means and, more particularly, to electrical connector means known commercially as "electrical caps and connectors". In addition, it will be understood the description of the invention, contained herein, will be equally applicable to plug connector means (the cable "cap") as well as to receptacle connector means (the cable "connector").
The art is replete with connector devices for coupling the ends of a pair of electrical cables. In virtually all of these devices component parts have been secured together in assembled unit(s) by metallic threaded fasteners - e.g. for fastening the terminal housing to the connector front to form the connector body and/or for fastening the connector body to the connector housing (outer casing). Such structures, however, suffer several disadvantages. Numerous small fastening screws are needed to complete installation, requiring small tools, inconveniencing the electrician and adding to fabrication costs. Furthermore, the metallic fasteners are often installed on the surfaces of connector bodies which are to face each other when plugged together. The proximity of these metallic parts always gives rise to the potential danger of a short circuit.
In addition, cap and connector apparatus heretofore known have generally necessitated fabrication in more than one size in order that most multi-conductor cables, particularly for four-and five-conductor cables may be fitted with these devices. Thus, significant additional fabrication expenses and efforts are required.
Furthermore, in connector devices having a ground terminal/contact located centrally of the connector front, it has been the practice to wire the ground conductor of the cable to the ground terminal by wrapping the conductor around a centrally located screw (i.e., by binding screw termination) which is threaded into the ground terminal. Usually, the ground conductor insulation must be removed differently than the other conductors, inconveniencing the electrician, and the convenience of wire clamp termination cannot be utilized for wiring such ground terminals.
Accordingly, there is a need for a new and improved electrical cap and connector assembly capable of relatively simple and inexpensive fabrication; enabling speedy, secure and simple installation; and characterized by safe and durable construction.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide new and improved electrical connector apparatus. Another object of the invention is to provide a new and improved electrical connector apparatus capable of substantially speedy and simple installation.
It is also an object of the invention to provide a new and improved electrical connector apparatus characterized by dead front surfaces having no exposed metallic parts with the exception of the protruding plug prongs.
It is an additional object of the invention to provide a new and improved electrical connector apparatus which can be assembled by simply snapping together all major component parts.
It is yet another object of the invention to provide a new and improved electrical connector apparatus which eliminates the need for threaded fasteners for assembling the apparatus.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a new and improved electrical connector apparatus having component parts, most of which can be fabricated from a moldable plastic material.
It is still another object of the invention to provide new and improved connector apparatus which can be simply adapted for a wide range of multi-conductor cables and a wide range of amperage ratings.
It is also another object of the present invention to provide a new and improved electrical connector means which enables fast and simple wiring of the ground conductor in connectors having a centrally located ground terminal.
Objects and advantages of the invention are set forth in part herein and in part will be apparent herefrom, or may be learned by practice with the invention, the same being realized and attained by means of the structures, instrumentalities and combinations pointed out in the appended claims. Accordingly, the invention resides in the novel parts, structures, arrangements, combinations and improvements herein shown and described.